Things That Rhyme With Orange
by keilen
Summary: Hermione/Fred as always. I really don't like Hermione with anyone else. Fred has something to tell ask Hermione and Hermione has something to tell Fred. This is them trying to do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Things That Rhyme With Orange**

Fred was sitting at a small desk, scratching away on a piece of parchment. His quill was wearing down and he would soon have to replace it. Every few minutes though he stilled his scratching and looked at the sleeping form on his bed.

Her hair was spread out over the pillow, her lips slightly parted and her chest rose and fell as she slept. He smiled as he looked at her, and his brain refueled he continued writing.

At 3 a.m. he fell dropped his third quill and tossed fourteen pieces of parchment into the garbage bin. One paper was left on the desk the; ink on its surface drying quickly. Fred Weasley stood up and stretched, then turned around and slipped under the covers next to the love of his life. He tried to be quiet and smooth as he pulled the covers up to his bare chest.

She stirred, but did not wake and then rolled over, her head on his chest. The redhead smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively, and then he fell into a deep sleep.

**He Cooks Breakfast**

Hermione sat straight up in the bed she was just sleeping in. Her brown hair was hanging over her shoulders as she looked around the bedroom. She flopped back into the fluffy, layered pillows and smiled at the orange ceiling.

That ceiling had caused her countless hours walking through a muggle department store looking at paint cards. Blue ones, and green ones, brown, purple, yellow, gray, mauve, taupe, white, pink, red, black, and all sorts of other colors. There were many other colors and Hermione didn't want to think about it. She finally let Fred pick out the color he had wanted from the very beginning.

Orange. That dreadful color she had hated, but she loved Fred so much that it didn't matter what color their ceiling was. She loved it now. She loved everything about this house, and Fred, and the entire Weasley family. She closed her eyes and lay there on the bed for a moment more. Soon she picked up the distinct smell of frying sausage, eggs being scrambled, and pancakes being flipped.

Sitting up and slipping out of bed she picked up the robe from the chest at the foot of the bed and tugged it on. Her feet were bare, so as she walked down the hallway and then stairs to the kitchen she was silent as a mouse.

Fred stood at the stove with a spatula in his hand and a smile on his face. On the counter was a magical radio that was set to a station that played small time, not yet famous bands. The redhead was wiggling along to the song playing as he flipped another pancake. Hermione waited until he wasn't occupied with the hot food on the stove and slipped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back and squeezed his tightly.

"Well then, good morning there my love," Fred said after pulling her around and wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded against his chest, her eyes closed and she had a smile on her face. Fred picked up the lone pancake in the pan and set it on a plate. "Ready to eat Hermione?" She nodded again and helped him carry the plates to the table.

"Why are there three plates here Fred?" Hermione asked as she went back for silverware. She was pretty sure she knew the answer already: George.

"Well, my sweet, beautiful, most amazing darling, my brother has decided to grace us with his presence this morning. He owled me last night and asked if that would be alright." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him as she took her usual seat at the table. Fred also sat down and smiled at her mischievously.

"So, you only made breakfast for your brother this morning?" Hermione tried not to laugh as she feigned anger at Fred. He opened and closed his mouth and shook his head denying her accusation.

"Hermione, now come on! I woke up just to make you this delicious breakfast this morning!" Fred frowned. "Honestly! Oh Hermione. If you only knew exactly how much I loved you!" Hermione smiled then, and Fred knew what she had been doing. "HERMIONE!" He jumped up from his chair and pounced on her, his fingers finding all of her most ticklish spots. "You evil little Witch!"

He continued to tickle her until a magnified voice boomed above them. "Someone is at the Door." Hermione slowly caught her breath and fixed her tousled hair as Fred hopped up and ran off to answer the door. She used her wand to heat up the food again, and stowed it away in the pocket of her robe just as Fred rounded the corner. A very baffled and confused Ron followed him loudly.

Hermione just blinked in surprise, this was not the brother she had expected to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**But the NUNS are watching…**

Ron stood at the door of the kitchen as Fred went on through and plopped down at his chair. Hermione smiled at the tall, gangly red head at the door and motioned for him to take the third chair with a plate in front of it.

"Don't be shy Ronald. Fred got up early this morning just to make breakfast for you." Hermione scooted away from Fred as he shot a look at her saying 'I'm not afraid to tickle you in front of my brother!'

Ron then arched an eyebrow at the two of them as he moved into the room to take the seat offered to him. Fred picked up a large spoon and started ladling food onto the three plates.

"How are you both? With Quidditch, and auror training I haven't really seen much of either of you." Ron spoke as he began shoveling food into his mouth.

Then the small talk of three awkward adults began.

Fred and Hermione were fine. George was living above the shop and was doing fine. Harry was somewhere in Bulgaria, on a secret mission with a couple other aurors. Ginny was expected their first child and had only two months until her due date. Most of this Fred and Hermione already knew, but to fill the silence they spoke about their friends. What everyone was doing now that Hogwarts was three years behind them.

After their breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, with Ron's help, the three of them moved to the living room and sat down.

"So, my dearest brother, what is so important that you wanted to join us for breakfast?" Fred said as he took Hermione's hand into his and wound his fingers into hers. Two pairs of eyes looked at Ron in anticipation.

"Ah. Hm. I really wanted to tell Hermione this first. Get her opinion and stuff. I don't think I can convince you to leave, huh Fred?" Ron eyed their hands, which were stuck together and resting on Fred's thigh. "Guess not." He ran his fingers through his mess of shaggy red hair.

"Well, okay," Ron took a deep breath, "I'veBeenDatingParvatiPatilforayearandwe'regettingMarried." His cheeks flared red as he looked straight into Hermione's eyes. He jiggled his leg up and down waiting for either of them to say something. 'Maybe they didn't understand me… Oh no. I'm going to have to say it again!" A few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Ron… You're marrying Parvati?" Hermione arched a slender brown eyebrow as she looked at him. She then elbowed Fred in the side as he started to chuckle. "That's wonderful! I'm so excited for you Ron!" The brown-eyed witch smiled widely at her best friend. Fred still sat next to her lightly chuckling at his younger brother. Hermione rolled her eyes as she let go of his hand and stood up to hug Ron.

The whole time Hermione was congratulating him Ron stood there with a look of disbelief. He couldn't believe she was this happy for him. After all, they had dated for a while.

"Thank you… I think." Ron pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. "I haven't told mum yet. I'm kind of nervous about that part."

They both sat down, Hermione linked her fingers with Fred's again, after he stopped chuckling. He explained that he was only chuckling because Ron spoke so quickly, and was so nervous.

Ron told them that there wasn't going to be a big wedding. It was just going to a quick ceremony with their old Transfiguration professor, McGonagall, and a small dinner. The wedding invitation list only consisted of both their immediate families, and a few close friends.

After another half hour or so of small talk and catching up it was for Ron to leave and meet Parvati. She had been telling her parents about the married today, and had plans to meet Ron for lunch. Another quick hug from Hermione and a shove from Fred then Ron was on his way out the door.

Hermione turned around at the door and looked at Fred with a big grin.

**A/n. So I'm really sorry this is so short. I haven't been able to write very much because of school now. BUT! Surprise! I'm posting TWO chapters at once because I'm super cool and everyone has left such wonderfully nice reviews. I love the reviews and appreciate them. They make me want to write.**

**-Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ravenous Ravenous Rhinos**

"Ginny! I have no idea what is going on!" Hermione sat at the little café table where they had decided to meet up for the day. In front of her on the table was a little plate with a biscuit covered in marmalade. "I'm hungry all the time!" With that she picks up the biscuit and takes a bite of it. "And on top of that I'm always ill!"

The red haired girl looked at her friend across the table with a smile. She nodded knowingly and with a smirk told Hermione exactly what she thought was wrong with her.

**Admitting the Truth**

The bright-eyed, brown haired witch lay flat on the couch, one hand on her forehead and the other resting on her ribs. She sighed quietly and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes were practically boring a hole in it. With another sigh, this time out of frustration, she stood up and stomped off to the bathroom on the second floor.

One hour and three sighs of resignation later Hermione stood on the tiled floor staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. She placed a hand over her stomach and shook her head.

"So I'm pregnant. Crap." She finally admitted the truth to herself. Ginny had been right all along and she refused to believe it until now.

"How am I going to tell Fred…" she smacked her hand against her forehead and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She shook her head and then immediately had to lunge for the toilet.

**I'm so Nervous I Could Throw Up**

The only sound in the tiny room was that of a quill sliding across blank parchment. For an hour that was all the noise there was until Fred threw down the quill and blew on the wet ink to dry it quickly. He sighed happily at his finished work and stood up to stretch before he apparated back to the flat he shared with the most beautiful witch he had ever met.

He stored the invoice he had been working on for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, stretched once more and then turned on the spot. With a little pop he apparated and found himself standing on the sidewalk on front of shiny little shop in Diagon Alley. He opened the door and some bells chimed.

The red head walked up to a low counter with a little witch standing behind it. She smiled brightly, "Good day sir. May I help you?"

"I need a ring, of course." Fred looked into the case at the selection of diamonds that were offered. "Would it be alright if I walked around and took a look at the other rings?" he asked politely and the witch nodded to him. He slowly strolled through the store and looked into every case and at every ring. He sighed as he saw only diamonds. Hermione was not a diamond wearing woman. She needed something different, something that sets her apart from the other witches.

The last case he came upon had an assortment of rings with colored jewels in it. After quickly scanning the choices he saw the perfect one tucked in the back corner. It was a perfect emerald green with smaller emeralds set around it, and it had a silver band.

The sales witch walked over at his beckoning and she removed the ring. "Are you sure this is the one you want sir? Wouldn't you prefer something with a diamond?" He just shook his head and asked her to please charge his Gringotts account for the amount. After she wrapped it up in a little black box he took it and thanked her. After he walked out the door he turned on the spot and apparated at the front door of his flat.

Opening the door he was immediately greeted with the sound of someone throwing up violently. His eyes went wide with worry and he rushed to the upstairs bath room.

He found Hermione kneeling over the toilet. He slid over and dropped down to his knees; he then lightly pulled her long hang back behind her shoulders.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Fred spoke quietly as he held her hair back in one hand and gently caressed her back with the other. Hermione nodded as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I think I'm done." She stood up slowly with Fred's help and when she didn't immediately feel nauseous she nodded again.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Fred pulled her to sit down on the edge of the tub and he quickly got a clean washrag and we it. He knelt down beside her and pressed the rag into her forehead. She had shoved the trash bin out of her way in her haste to throw up that it was not beside her foot. She reached down and pulled out a small pink box for Fred to see.

"I'm uh… I'm pregnant Fred."

Fred's jaw dropped. Literally.

**A/n. I realize that Fred and Hermione live in a flat but it's one of those fancy ones like a condo or whatever. I've seen it done! I'll try and describe it in the next chapter as Hermione sets about asking Molly about a nursery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WTFWJD**

"George… I have something important to tell you. And whatever you do you cannot tell anyone… especially mum!" Fred had violently pulled his identical twin brother into the back stock room of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. The look on Fred's face was so serious that George couldn't even laugh at him. He just nodded and took a seat on a stool nearby.

"Okay. So, I went ring shopping the other day like I said I was going to. When I got back to the flat and I opened the door and heard Hermione getting sick in the bathroom." George arched an eyebrow and stared at his brother wondering why he had to know Hermione was throwing up. "So I went to make sure she was okay, and she was. She was fine of course." George nodded along with him, listening intently. He had a feeling he knew where his brother was going.

"I'm having a baby George." Fred finally spilled it. His blue eyes were boring a hole into the floor of the stock room. He didn't want to look his brother in the eye, but when he heard the scrape of a stool being pushed back he looked up. Before he had a chance to move George pounced on him.

"That's great news brother!" George spoke directly into Fred's ear and pounded him on the back with a fist. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He let go of Fred and danced around the stock room. Exclamations of joy and excitement bellowed from his loud mouth. Before he could let the whole store know Fred grabbed George and covered his mouth.

"I thought I said don't tell anyone?" Fred rolled as his eyes at the sheepish look George gave him. "I have another problem. I bought the ring, the perfect, most beautiful, gorgeous ring in the whole of Diagon Alley for Hermione." He sighed and leaned back against a bare wall.

"How is that a problem?" George crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that is a problem, because now Hermione will think I'm only proposing because she's pregnant.

George opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but couldn't think of anything to say. He just nodded, "That is a problem."

"George! I need some more puking pastilles out here if you aren't too busy with your silly brother." The shop manager that the boys had hired as extra help yelled back to them. She wouldn't come back in the room because she knew there was something private going on, but she didn't mind to just yell at them. For the last three months she and George had been dating.

George grinned at his brother and Fred grinned back. The problematic twin reached up above his head and grabbed a box of the requested items and tossed it to George. "I'm going to apparate back to the flat and check on Hermione. Floo us if you and Verity need any help out here, 'kay?" George nodded as Verity yelled at them again.

Fred turned on the spot with a grin and disapparated to a cottage with an overflowing flower bed under the front window. He spotted a little gnome peeking out from behind one of the flowers. For the good of the house occupants he walked over and seized the little devil by the collar and spun him high in the air, finally letting him go to sail across the road into an empty field.

He dusted his hands together before he walked up and knocked lightly on the door. A couple minutes later and Ron pulled the door open. With a surprised look he stepped back to let Fred inside the sitting room. Parvati sat in a big fluffy chair with a book in her hands. By the flushed look on her cheeks and the upside down book Fred had a suspicious he had interrupted some alone time with the 'little kids'. With a sigh he dropped onto the sofa that Ron offered.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Ron said as he plopped down in the same chair with Parvati. It really was a huge chair. He wrapped his arm protectively around the young girl. She said hi, and it was nice to see Fred, but otherwise she was quiet as a mouse.

"Ron, I have a really big problem. And you can't tell anyone. You either Parvati! Not even mum!" Fred gave the same speech he gave to George and sighed again. Ron and Parvati agreed to be quiet about whatever Fred had to say. "Well, you see, I was going to propose to Hermione yesterday." Parvati gasped and Ron's eyes went wide as saucers. Fred pulled out the emerald engagement ring he had purchased. Parvati marveled while Ron waited for Fred to continue his story.

"I got back to the flat and Hermione was sick. I heard her as I walked in the door." Fred hesitated for a moment, and then spilled what he was going to eventually say.

"Hermione's pregnant Ron…"

Silence filled the room. Ron just stared at his brother and Parvati silently got up and excused herself. Ron and Fred stared at each other in silence, and then Ron nodded as he stood up to hug his brother tightly. Fred hugged him back tightly and pounded on his back.

"So… you won't tell Mum right Ron?" Fred asked as they both pulled apart and sat back down on the couch and chair they had previously occupied. "I mean, I'm going to tell her of course. I just don't want her to get a jumpstart on the nursery or anything." Ron nodded in understanding. When he told Molly Weasley about his engagement she immediately went to ordering dress robes for him.

"Of course I won't tell her Fred. As unbelievable as it is you've kept secrets for me, so I'll keep this quiet for you, I'll also make sure Parvati doesn't tell anyone. Well… anyone except Lavender. I'm sure she already knows." Ron laughed a little bit, and then they bantered on for a few more minutes.

Fred stood up and shook his brother's hand and hugged him once again. Ron showed him to the door and once he was outside on the walk he turned on the spot and disapparated. With a pop he appeared in front of a little apartment building in Diagon Alley. He sighed as he looked at the door that led to his little sisters shared apartment.

He mentally slapped himself and made his way up to the second floor, apartment H and knocked lightly on the door. He half prayed she wasn't home. He half prayed she was. He just really needed her advice, but didn't really want to be teased.

The deadbolt clicked in its place as it slid away from the lock and the door opened wide. Ginny stood there with one hand on her hip and one hand on the door handle, in only a long button up shirt. Fred groaned as he looked away from his sisters half nakedness.

"Ginny! For Merlin's sake! Put on some pants or something!" As soon as the words were out of Fred's mouth Ginny's face turned bright red in anger. He regretted it instantly.

"FRED WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY APARTMENT AND TELL ME TO PUT ON MORE CLOTHES! I LIVE HERE AND YOU DON'T AND WHAT I WEAR IS MY CHOICE NOT YOURS. DON'T COME HERE AND WANT MY ADVICE ABOUT HERMIONE AND TELL ME TO PUT ON CLOTHES!" Ginny punched him on the arm then. "Sorry for yelling all that out loud Harry." The loud redhead turned her head a little to look at the young black haired man leaning against the sofa back chuckling at Fred.

"Hey Fred." "Hey Harry." Greetings exchanged Harry trudged back down the hallway and into the bedroom. Standing in your boxers in front of company was more often than not considered rude. Fred turned his blue eyes on his baby sister then.

"Gin, you really aren't going to help me with this?" She just shook her head.

"I'm not and you shouldn't need any advice. You are the most outgoing of my silly brothers and you don't embarrass or anything." Ginny huffed. "Hermione has got you all messed up!" Fred blinked a couple of times and stared at her.

"I really don't know wha…" Ginny cut him off then.

"JUST GO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU!!" She grabbed his shoulders and spun him away from the door to push him down the hallway. Before he could turn around and say anything else about her lack of pants she slammed the door and turned the deadbolt.

The tricky redhead just grinned and made his way to the side walk so he could apparate back to his Hermione. Once he was on the sidewalk a window above him opened up and Ginny leaned her head out of it.

"By the way Fred, it's pretty cute how crazy Hermione makes you." She slammed the window then and disappeared from his view. Fred then turned on the spot and apparated in front of the door to his flat. He unlocked it and quickly strode inside to found Hermione in the kitchen. She had her wand out and was in the process of magically cutting up several different types of vegetables for a stew. Her back was facing Fred as he strode almost silently into the kitchen. The prankster got down onto one knee and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Hermione turned around and dropped her wand with a gasp.

**(A/n. I am so sorry that this took as long as it did. They STILL aren't engaged. But no worries, they will be next chapter. And if you don't mind I put up a poll to determine the sex and stuff of their baby. **

**Should Mrs. Weasley find out? I was thinking of having Fred buy a house. For Hermione. And une petit bebe.**

**Let me know what you think! Seriously! I need ideas and things!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reese's Pieces I don't know who John Cleese Is**

The bright eyed witch wondered if she would ever start breathing again after this moment. She was standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen and Mrs. Weasley had her arms wrapped tightly around the young girl. The news had been leaked about the baby that Hermione and Fred were expecting and Mrs. Weasley had nearly pitched a fit at not being the first one told. Now she was all tears and smiles and plans for nurseries and baby clothes.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think I might need to breathe, you know, for the baby?" Hermione spoke as she patted the mother figured on the back. Mrs. Weasley gasped and stepped away from Hermione being pushing her into a chair.

"Oh yes of course Hermione dear. Just sit down in that chair and rest. I will make some breakfast for you! No wait. I'll invite everyone over for breakfast and we can have a big family breakfast." Mrs. Weasley used her wand to summon several scraps of parchment and an ink well and quill. She quickly scribbled out a note to each of her children and attached it to the new family owl, Soot. "What with Ron married, George always working that shop, and Ginny coming up to her due date we haven't been all together in such a long time."

Mrs. Weasley sat down beside Hermione as she used her wand to get a big breakfast started. She wasn't going to wait for a reply before she started cooking. No one ever missed one of her breakfasts. Not long after the sausages were cooked and sitting on a plate on the overstuffed counter did the first sound of an arrival tip them off.

Hermione hopped up to go see who it was as Mrs. Weasley had the plates bounce out of the cabinet and set themselves around the big table. The brown haired smiled at her future mother-in-law and quickly opened the door and stepped out into the early morning hours. The door closed behind as she walked up to George and Verity standing a few feet out from the door.

"Good morning you two! Could you have gotten here any quicker possibly?" Hermione chuckled as George poked her shoulder.

"You know perfectly well Hermione that we had to close the shop up before popping in for a wonderful breakfast." Verity smiled as she waved at Hermione from behind George. Her hand was grasping George's tightly. This must have been the first time Verity had been to the large Weasley home. Maybe even the first time she had met Mrs. Weasley.

"George, I was only teasing of course. Silly thing. Why don't you take Verity on inside, your mum is right inside the kitchen." Verity's already pale cheeks paled a little more as George grinned at Hermione. He tugged his shy girlfriend towards the door. "I'll wait out here for everyone else to arrive."

Hermione conjured up a little stool to sit on as she waited on anyone else that decided to show up. She didn't have to wait for very long, she soon heard footsteps approaching around the side of house. Knowing it would be Harry and Ginny she stood up to greet them. She was right of course, Ginny couldn't apparate at such a late stage in her pregnancy so Harry borrowed a car from the Ministry for her and he even learned how to drive. That way he could be the one driving his lovely wife around.

Ginny waddled right up to Hermione as soon as she saw her and wrapped her up in a big squeezing hug.

"HERMIONE! How could you now tell me first? How dare you tell Fred that you were pregnant before me, your BEST FRIEND? Well… he sort of is your boyfr… er, fiancé, so I forgive you I guess." Ginny got mad quickly, but was over it quicker as she broke the hug from the witch. Harry stepped up and wrapped his arms around Hermione; he whispered something quietly in her ear so Ginny couldn't hear.

"You guys should go on inside, Mrs. Weasley is probably torturing Verity and George just standing by watching." Hermione rubbed Ginny's large stomach, "You can let her fawn over you for a little while." She chuckled and so did Ginny. With a nod from Ginny Harry came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her towards the kitchen door.

Hermione smiled some as she placed her right hand on her still flat stomach. She smiled some and thought about how much her life was going to change. She thought about Fred and how happy she was when she saw him on his knee in their kitchen.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Her wand clattered to the floor and she gasped quite loud. She had heard Fred clear his throat to get her attention but she had no idea when she turned around what he wanted._

_Fred, in all his beautiful, red headed glory, was kneeling on one knee. In one hand he had an open ring box with the most beautiful emerald ring she had ever seen. _

"_Hermione, I love you. I always have. I always will." Fred took in a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to continue. Before he could open his mouth again Hermione flung herself into his arms. Her eyes were full of tears that had yet to spill over. She kissed her prankster and kissed him again and again._

"_Yes! Yes yes yes you crazy, mad, gorgeous man. Yes, for Merlin's sake, yes I will marry you." She spoke quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Fred's arms snaked around her body and held her tightly. A moment later and they both sat there on the floor wrapped in each others arms. Fred's cheek was resting on the top of her head and hers was resting on his cheek. _

"_Hermione?" Fred whispered. She leaned away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Would you like your ring?" She nodded as they both separated; he opened the box and pulled the ring out. Hermione held out her left hand and Fred slid the emerald ring up her ring finger. _

"_Fred… it's gorgeous. I love you so much!"_

"_That's good. I love you too. So much. So much, that I sort of bought a house."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione stood there with her eyes closed, a big smile on her face as she felt the sunshine on her skin. There was a light breeze and the spring time smelled so nice that she could stay out here forever. She probably would have if a certain redhead didn't sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her body. His hands flattened against her stomach as he pressed a light kiss to her neck.

"Hello my love." Fred smiled as they stood there together. Hermione leaned back into his chest for a comfortable moment before she turned around and looked up at him. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how happy I am. How happy you make me. I'm also a little nervous." Hermione took Fred's hand as they turned around and starting heading back towards the house. She hadn't noticed how far she had walked before. She really hadn't noticed that she had been walking at all.

"Oh Hermione, I love you so much." Fred expressed how happy he was and how happy she made him. Once they reached the backdoor Fred reached for the doorknob. "Prepare yourself." She looked at him with a bit of a confused on her face.

Then he opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Things That Rhyme With Orange**

"_Oh Hermione, I love you so much." Fred expressed how happy he was and how happy she made him. Once they reached the backdoor Fred reached for the doorknob. "Prepare yourself." She looked at him with a bit of a confused on her face._

_Then he opened the door._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

The noise that wafted over Hermione was astounding. The Weasley's kitchen was full of people and they all shouted 'surprise' at the exact same time. Today was Hermione's birthday and she had thought they were simply going to have a nice breakfast with family. There was more than just family standing in that kitchen. 'How did they all sneak past me?' Hermione thought briefly then she turned and lightly punched Fred on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded in a fun tone. He shrugged and steered her into the midst of the party. Neville was standing there next to Luna Lovegood; they both hugged Hermione tightly and whispered congratulations. When they pulled away Hermione could tell they weren't just congratulating her on the birthday. She nodded thanks and walked over to Ginny who was sitting in a chair with her hand on her stomach.

"So Hermione, I'm about ready for some of the cake that mum has made up for you." Ginny chuckled as she pushed herself up out of the chair and hugged Hermione tightly. With a grin the redhead patted Hermione's stomach. "You won't be that small for much longer." Hermione pinched Ginny's cheek and walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was standing by the stove. She had a sheepish grin on her face as Hermione stopped by her side. The grin reminded her so much of her Fred.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I couldn't resist having a party, now that you're going to be a Weasley," Hermione's eyes went wide as she tried to figure out how Mrs. Weasley knew, "You'll be getting a lot more attention from us all." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand so the eggs on the stove shifted around some more so they wouldn't burn. "I bet you want to know how I figured out that Fred asked you to marry him." Hermione gave a nod. "Well, for one you're happier than you normally are around him. And secondly, that ring he bought you is no little diamond."

Hermione looked down at her left hand with a smile. The emerald on her finger glinted off the light of the kitchen lamps and she smiled wider.

"I also decided that we should have a breakfast party for you here, that way tonight you can celebrate however you want." Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione's attention turned back up to the crowd of friends and family. Mrs. Weasley shoved her out into the crowd. "Go see your friends." The girl nodded as she started out into the room of people.

Hermione spoke with everyone and when breakfast was cooked she directed people to the line of plates and food to eat. She saw so many people from her Hogwarts graduating year that she hadn't spoke to in such a long time. It was nice to get caught up with everyone. Hermione worked so much that she really didn't get a chance to talk with anyone besides Ginny, Harry, and Ron, and of course Fred.

The large group of friends sat around the table and on the comfy sofas in the living room, and they spoke about whatever came to mind. How was everyone, what has everyone been up to? How's work and life? After all the plates were cleared and in the sink to wash a few people had to leave to get to work or back home. Only a few people stayed to keep talking to Hermione.

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron and Parvati, Harry and Ginny, George and Verity, and finally for some odd reason, Seamus.

They all sat around the kitchen table nibbling on leftover bits of toast and marmalade; Ginny was the only exception to the nibbling of toast. She had her head resting on Harry's shoulder as she rubbed her inflated stomach slowly. Hermione smiled at her as Fred's hand snaked under the table and wrapped his fingers into Hermione's.

Slowly but surely after another hour or so people decided it was time to leave. George and Verity thought they should probably open WWW back up for the day. Ron and Parvati both needed to get to work. Seamus told Hermione happy birthday again and left a card on the table.

Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ginny stayed at the table.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were going to have a baby?" Luna's voice spoke up soft and quiet, and everyone stopped talking at the same time. Her large innocent eyes bore into Hermione's.

"How did you know that Luna?"

The blonde girl just shrugged as she continued to look at Hermione.

"I didn't really tell anyone. They just sort of found out after I told Fred." Hermione smiled at her friend. As she opened her mouth to say something else Ginny groaned and leaned forward, both of her hands clenching around her pregnant stomach.

Everyone in the room jumped up and ran around to her side of the table. Harry was on his knee to look in her face and ask what was wrong. She had tiny sweat beads on her forehead.

"Harry… I think," She groaned again, "I think the baby might be coming now."

Hermione asked politely if Neville and Luna would please go on and head home and they would contact them as soon as they got Ginny to the hospital. Fred found the floo powder and readied the fireplace for the departure to St. Mungo's.

Harry helped his wife up and to the fireplace.

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to apparate?" Harry looked up at Fred holding the jar of floo powder.

"Merlin no! If you apparate there is the chance of separating the baby from Ginny. The baby has magical things going on in there too so it's safer to floor." He threw in a pinch of the white, sparkling powder. "'Mione and I will be right behind you okay?" Harry nodded before he and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and he shouted their destination.

"Wanna go together?" Hermione looked up at Fred and nodded. They both took a pinch of the powder and stood in the fireplace. After shouting St. Mungo's they were off on a dizzying, spinning ride. A sudden stop and they were standing in the clean foyer of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

They hurried out of the grate to catch up with Harry and Ginny all the while brushing soot off of their clothes. Neither of the two could see Harry or Ginny so they rushed up to the desk and addressed the man behind the counter.

"My sister is here and is pregnant and we really need to find them right away. Did they come in through here? Is she in a room yet?" After he told the young man Ginny's name he directed them to a room on the third floor.

Once they found the correct room they rushed in to see Ginny's face covered in sweat and her hand clenched tightly around Harry's. He smiled weakly at them; they both knew what he was thinking. It was too early for the baby to be here.

"Hey Ginny, how it's going?" Hermione walked up the left side of the bed and took Ginny's other hand. Hermione grabbed the wet rag that Harry had previously been wiping her forehead with and she swiped across her forehead again. "Fred, will you get this as cold as you can for me?" Hermione handed him the rag and he walked around to the little sink on the other side of the room.

"Hermione, it hurts a lot." Hermione nodded. "I just wish the little devil would hurry up." Hermione chuckled as she took the rag Fred brought back and placed it across her forehead. "Where are the medi-witches?"

"I'll go find someone for you okay?" Ginny nodded as her best friend released her hand and turned towards the door. When she reached for the door handle it turned on its own and a tall, black haired witch strode in with a team of nurses behind her.

"Anyone who is not the baby's father needs to leave the room please." The witch looked at Fred and Hermione knowingly and shooed them out the door.

Fred and Hermione walked out the door and it slammed behind them. Their hands found each other and wrapped their fingers tightly together as they made their way to the waiting room that was conveniently located across the hallway. There was a low buzz of talk coming from it and when they opened the door they were bombarded with questions about Ginny's state of health. The couple assured the full waiting room of family that she was fine and that the baby was probably going to be fine also.

"Mum, hey George, where's mum?" The identical man pointed to a back corner where Mrs. Weasley was wringing her hands with worry. Mr. Weasley was sitting next to her with his hand on her back and was reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"But it's so early! What if something is wrong with the baby? What if something happens to Ginny? Oh I'm going to kill Harry for this!" Mrs. Weasley spoke frantically and when Fred and Hermione came she jumped up. "Is she okay? Why aren't you still in there? Is something wrong?" Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Mrs. Weasley, everything is fine. The medi-witch in there is the best at St. Mungo's." Hermione smiled at her worried future mother-in-law. Mrs. Weasley nodded and sat back down; Fred and Hermione turned around and made their way back over to George.

"Where's Verity?" Hermione asked George as he and Fred hugged tightly. "Back at the shop?

George nodded. His face was paler than it usually was. Ron walked in just then with Parvati in tow, he nodded at the group of three standing just inside the door then he made his way towards his mum.

Hermione decided it was getting far too stuffy in the little room for her so she told Fred she was going to go out into the hallway and get some 'fresh' air. Once in the hallway she went a few feet down from the open waiting room door and leaned against the wall. She covered her face with both of her hands and slumped down the wall to sit on the cold floor. With a shake of her she brought her hands down to her stomach.

"It's going to be okay you know?" Hermione jumped at the soft voice of her best friend Ron. He sat down beside her on the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ginny's a stubborn person and you know her children will be too." Hermione smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about her Ron. I know everything is going to go perfectly okay in that room." Hermione sighed as she rubbed her stomach some. "I'm worried about me. I don't know if I can do this. Ginny looked like she was in so much pain in there."

"Hermione! You are so strong, smart, confident, and amazing. Why do I have to tell you this stuff? You rubbed it in my face for eight years at Hogwarts! You can do this! You are going to be a great mom, and a great wife!" Ron grinned at her. "Don't you remember that first day of Charms? Wingardium LeviOsa." They both started chuckling at the same time and it soon turned to loud laughter.

With laughter tears running down her cheeks she hugged Ron tightly. "Thanks Ron." He nodded and stood back up.

"I'm gonna get back in there to Parvati. Try not to worry so much." Ron gave a little wave as he turned and went back into the waiting area. Hermione took in a deep breath before she stood and stretched some. Her right hand went to her stomach again. She smiled then and leaned back against the wall.

A few minutes later the door of Ginny's room opened and Harry stepped out. He was wearing the disposable blue scrubs and a huge grin on his face.

"Hermione! Oh man Hermione she is gorgeous!" Harry ran over to where Hermione was standing and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "It's a girl Hermione! A gorgeous little baby girl and she's going to be okay. She's not sick I mean. And she's going to grow up to be healthy!" Harry paused for a breath and in that Hermione asked about Ginny. "Oh and Ginny is going to be great too!" He pulled back with his hands on her shoulders. Hermione pushed him towards the waiting so he could tell everyone else.

After Harry ran off she walked up to the door of Ginny's room and knocked gently. After gaining permission to enter she opened it and closed it quietly behind her. Ginny was lying on the bed with a pink bundle in her arms. Hermione smiled as she came up beside her and looked down at the baby.

"Oh Ginny, she's so pretty." Hermione reached out and took the babies hand gently. The tiny finger wrapped around Hermione's larger index finger. The top of her head was covered in a shock of black hair. "Too bad she doesn't have your hair color." Ginny smiled and agreed with her.

The medi-witch came up and picked up the baby as Harry came back into the room. Hermione smiled and congratulated him.

"What are you going to name her?" Ginny and Harry both smiled and said at the same time:

"Lily."

Hermione nodded and said that it was a beautiful fitting name to be named after Harry's mother. The medi-witch then shooed her out of the room so Ginny could rest. She waved at them and walked out the door. When she turned around she was face-to-face with Fred.

"Let's go home Fred. Today has been far too exciting." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to lead them back to the fireplaces to floo back to their flat.

"I can't believe Ginny had her baby on your birthday. It's going to be a huge party next year." Fred grinned down at the short girl his arm was protecting. She groaned at the thought of it, but was happy because it would be all about Lily instead of her. Fred leaned over and pressed his lips gently against hers. "I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Fred."

With that they both stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to their flat where they celebrated Hermione's birthday properly.

**One Month Later**

"Fred! Fred hurry up please, I don't want to go to St. Mungo's by myself." Hermione stood in the entry way of the three bedroom house that Fred had put a rather large down payment on for them and their baby. "I know that Harry and Ginny didn't want to know that Lily wasn't a girl until she was born, but I would very much like to know whether I need blue clothes, or pink clothes." Hermione leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she waited for him. Her stomach had swollen up to that of a two month pregnant woman. Hermione had learned she was pregnant a month into her actual pregnancy.

Fred bounced into the room and took her hand tightly.

"I am so sorry my darling. Last minute business dealings for WWW," he held opened the door "Shall we go?" With a smile she headed out the door with his hand still firmly held in hers. Fred closed the door behind them and they both turned and apparated to St. Mungo's.

The little wizard behind the desk sent them to the third floor and told them to follow the signs to the magical ultrasound room.

The medi-witch assigned to Hermione had her lift up her shirt to reveal her stomach. The witch took out her wand and waved it over Hermione's stomach a couple of times and kept looking at a machine to the right side of the bed. As the picture came up the witch pointed out body parts to the couple.

"There's a foot, an arm, another foot, and oh dear. Well, well Ms. Hermione, looks like you've got more than one in there." Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers as she looked up at Fred. His face paled as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Oh my god Hermione." Fred looked at the medi-witch. "Can you tell us the sex of the twins?"

"Mr. Weasley, you are going to be the proud father of two boys," Fred smiled and leaned over to kiss Hermione's forehead, "And one girl."

"Oh shit." Hermione swore.

**A/n Chapter six is up and it is the longest one!!! Hooray! I am so proud of myself and I thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed. I love all of your reviews and I actually listen to your suggestions! I know the young lady is definitely going to be named Hannah now. I need suggestions for boys, and I do not want them to named after anyone, and I would like to be different. Off the wall, weird, wacky crazy. All that and more! Ch. 7 will be the last chapter I hope. This story will end before Hermione has the triplets.**

**Jess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Things That Rhyme With Orange**

"_Mr. Weasley, you are going to be the proud father of two boys," Fred smiled and leaned over to kiss Hermione's forehead, "And one girl."_

"_Oh shit." Hermione swore._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room that Hermione was standing in was a pale blue with clouds for the ceiling. The floor was covered in plastic to protect the carpet from the wet paint. Hermione dropped the blue covered brush into an empty pail and stood back to survey her work.

After 4 months of arguing over a color for the babies' nursery the couple had finally come to a decision. It was perfect for the boys by being blue and perfect for their daughter by being pale blue. The decision was, fortunately, mutual. Fred and Hermione couldn't be fighting about something as trivial as a bedroom color.

She had one hand on her hip and one on her over large stomach and was looking around the bedroom when Fred walked up behind her. His arms snaked around her shoulders and he hugged her tightly as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Hello my beautiful lady." He pressed his lips to her cheek before she turned around and looked up at him. He got down on one knee and pressed the side of his head into Hermione's stomach. Her hands rested lightly on the top of head.

"Hello my little ones." Fred was speaking quietly to the babies in Hermione's stomach. "How's it going in there? We are ready for you, so hurry up and grow big." He kissed her stomach lightly as he stood back up. "The room looks great sweetheart." He linked his fingers with hers as she turned to waddle into the kitchen.

"Thank you. Ginny brought Lily over earlier and helped a bit with it. Can you believe she is almost crawling?" Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out a juice box. She took a sip on it while sitting herself down on a kitchen stool.

"Harry and Ginny will have their hands full when she starts walking." Fred chuckled as he thought of all the tricks he had up his sleeves to teach his young niece. Hermione just looked at him as he plotted in his mind. She sipped her juice box quietly and looked around their kitchen.

The walls were light green with dark green ivy paintings sporadically and artistically placed around the room. Hermione smiled. She loved her new house and she loved having Fred in her new house. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her like a bat, her eyes fluttered as she slid off the stool.

"Fred, I think I need to go lie down for a little while. I'm not feeling very well." She kissed his cheek lightly before leaning against the wall.

"Hermione, maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's." Fred stood up quickly and leaned over Hermione. "You're a lot paler than usual." Fred's right hand sought any hand of Hermione's to clench. Lately she had been getting more and more tired. She chopped it up to being five months pregnant and still working.

"Oh Fred there's no reason for that! I've been working on the room all day. I'm just tired is all." She smiled at him sweetly and let go of his hand to head for the bedroom. "I'll be great! You'd probably feel this way too if you were carrying around three heavy babies in a waterbed all day." Hermione's voice wafted from the bedroom and Fred followed her quietly.

He turned the corner to their room and saw the witch sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked at him with her shining brown eyes and smiled widely. Her little hand patted the spot next to her on the bed for him to come and join her. She scooted back more comfortably on the bed as he sauntered over to her.

Before he sat down with her he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and leaned in to press his lips against hers. Her arms snaked up and around his back as her lips molded with his. He nipped her bottom lip before leaning out as far as her arms would allow.

"I love you." Fred ran his fingers through her hair lightly before he broke her hold on him and hopped on the bed beside her. He stretched out on his side with his left arm holding his head up. Hermione laid flat on her back beside him. He reached his right hand up and spread his fingers out over her stomach. "I love you guys too." He smiled wide as he felt a kick.

"Fred, you are pretty awesome." Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Not long after she had fallen asleep, her chest rose and fell as Fred sat and kept watch over her.

**Brief Interviews With Hideous Men**

A week later Hermione was put on bed rest by her medi-witch, something about too much strain on the babies. Everyday there was someone there to talk to her and keep her company while Fred worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione managed her bakery from the large bed she had been confined to.

She thought she might be going crazy from sitting in this bed all day. For two months she had done every crossword in the Daily Prophet, and re-read several books from Flourish and Botts that Harry and Ron had brought her.

Fred brought her big bundles of roses almost every week and lay in the bed with her and talked for hours when he got off of work.

Another month passed and Hermione was nearly ripping her hair out.

It was a warm, spring day in the middle of May when Hermione sat straight up in the bed. A frantic yelp caused the red head sitting on the end of bed to jump straight up. Ginny hopped over to Hermione's side and took the hand that was reaching out for her.

"Ginny, don't panic or anything, but I think my water just broke." Hermione spoke in a hushed town to keep herself calm. Being stressed wasn't good for a pregnant woman in labor.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Hermione as she grabbed up the witches glass on the bedside table to inform Fred of the situation. A second later and Ginny had the suitcase Hermione had already prepared in the closet sitting on the bed and throwing in some extra stuff. Hermione sat on the bed with her feet dangling over the side and she was breathing deeply.

"You know Fred is panicking right?" Ginny chuckled as she slammed the suitcase shut and latched it. "I can't wait until I see his face!"

After pulling Hermione to standing they slowly made their way over to the fire place. A small flowerpot sat on the mantle and held the shiny, white floor powder. A small dash got the emerald flames standing six feet high and in the two women went.

It was a quick, dizzying trip later and Ginny led Hermione, barefoot, up to the front desk of St. Mungo's.

"We need a room. My sister here is having a baby, if that wasn't apparent from the frantic looks and deep breathing." Ginny smiled sweetly and reminded Hermione to keep breathing.

The brown haired witch was clutching her stomach and breathing as a medi-witch wheeled up a wheel chair for her. Just as she sat down she heard heavy foot steps on the marble floor heading in their direction. She looked up to see Fred and Harry running towards her.

"'Mione!" Fred ran up and stopped right beside her. She reached out her hand and took his tightly. "Oh man, are you okay? Is everything alright?" Fred looked to the medi-witch.

"We were just going to take her up to a room and get started." The witch spoke nicely as Fred allowed her to wheel his fiancée away. Her grip on his hand never loosened even when they were transferring her into a bed.

"Fred, oh Merlin, this is awful." Hermione's forehead was beaded with sweat as she lay in wait on the bed. Her contractions were getting closer and closer together and eventually a medi-witch came in a shooed Harry and Ginny to the waiting room outside.

Fred leaned in and pressed light kisses to her face and talked to her softly to take her mind off the pain.

Harry and Ginny interlocked fingers as they stood in the hallway. The waiting room this time around was on the other end of the hallway, so when Ron showed up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger they all just stood in the hallway. The Granger's wrung their hands out of nervousness for their little girl.

After Harry and Ron gave up standing around they slumped to the floor against the wall. Ginny was talking to Mrs. Granger and reassuring her that the medi-witches were much better than the Muggle doctors. She stood beside Harry while talking and he eventually leaned over and rested his head on her outer thigh.

Another while later Ginny slumped down and placed her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron stood pacing the hallway with Mr. Granger.

About thirty minutes passed and Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry. She awoke suddenly to the crack of a door opening and her older brother stepping out of the hospital room. A wide grin was on his face as she shut the door behind him.

"You guys, oh man you guys…" He grinned like a mad man as he stepped up and wrapped Mr. and Mrs. Granger in a tight hug. "They're beautiful. Two boys and a girl. And they are gorgeous. And wrinkly. But who cares? They're healthy!" He rambled on as he hugged everyone in turn.

Congratulations came from the whole group as Fred said he had to get back in there to Hermione. He said they could come inside in a few minutes after the babies were cleaned up. Harry and Ron both shook the Granger's hands and Ginny hugged Mrs. Granger tightly.

In just a few long minutes the door opened again and the medi-witch stepped out. She told them they could go in three at a time. Being an uneven number Harry, Ron, and Ginny agreed that Mr. and Mrs. Granger could go in first. They went in and the door shut behind them.

"This is so exciting!" Ginny smiled at Harry. "How's Lily?" Harry said she was fine at Mrs. Weasley's.

Twenty minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked out of the room and told the group they were going to head home and to let them know if they needed anything.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked into the room and saw Hermione lying on the bed with two bundles in her arms and a third in Fred's.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cooed as she danced up the babies and mooned over them for a few minutes. Harry and Ron uttered their congratulations as they went to stand beside Fred.

He was holding their daughter, a flaming redheaded little baby. She was cooing softly up at the faces of her uncles.

"Do you reckon that means she thinks we're funny looking Harry?" Ron chuckled as he lightly his best friends arm.

"Have you named them yet?" Ginny spoke loudly so everyone could hear. Fred nodded and looked to Hermione for the reveal. The names that had been mulled over and thought about for months were about to be revealed and Ginny nearly jumped for joy.

"Well, you know we did decide on their names a while back and weren't going to let anyone know for a while. They changed about four times before we finally settled on Connor and Daniel," she gestured to the boys she held, a brown haired wrinkly thing and another red-headed one, "For the lady, don't think we're weird, Murphy." She smiled at Fred and then her friends as the names were revealed.

"Those are great names Hermione!" Ginny smiled as she kissed her friend on the forehead. "I've got to get going though; Lily is still at mums and is probably going to pitch a fit soon." Hermione smiled at her friend and they said goodbye. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and told him to be home for dinner at 6.

After a while Ron left saying Parvati was waiting for him and soon after Harry left. Hermione and Fred both understood Ginny's wrath for being late for dinner.

Fred sat on the edge of the large bed that held his fiancée and his boys.

"I think she might be a daddy's girl already." Hermione smiled as she held Connor and Daniel and then rested her head against the fluffy pillow behind her head. Fred nodded in agreement as he the now sleeping girl. He reached up with his free hand and rubbed the backs of both the boys' hands.

"This is perfect 'Mione. I love you so much, and I love these kids." Fred smiled broadly. A knock on the door broke his moment of cheesiness and a medi-witch walked in the room, her wand out and directing three baby carriages.

"I need to get the babies to the nursery for their measurements if you don't mind." She smiled sweetly at the couple sitting on the bed with their children. Fred stood up and brought Murphy to the witch and she gently placed her in a pink blanket lined carriage. He picked up Connor from Hermione's arms and repeated the process with Daniel. After they were settled the witch turned around and wheeled the babies away.

Hermione laid back against the comfortable bedding and sighed loudly. Fred gave her a big smile and sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand tightly within his.

"We're parents 'Mione, parents of three gorgeous little babies." Fred leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled tiredly up at him as he pulled the thin blanket up around her shoulders. "Maybe you should go to sleep for a little bit."

The witch nodded and pulled him in for a light kiss before she settled down.

Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Fred smiled as he let go of her hand and walked out the door to let her sleep. He bumped into George as he pulled the door tightly shut behind.

"Good job brother!" George grabbed the new father up in a tight hug. "They are gorgeous!" Fred smiled and thanked George. He wondered briefly why George wasn't with Verity at WWW but ignored that nudging thought for the moment.

"Well, George, I've seen everyone today but mum, what's going on?" Fred placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"You see brother, she was at home preparing dinner for tonight and no one let her know that Mrs. Fred Weasley was going into labor. So now she is on a rampage and is currently at the nursery visiting her grand children." George grinner as he stepped away from Fred's squeezing hands. "Have a nice lecture."

George side stepped and twirled on the spot to apparate back to the shop.

Fred looked around the deserted hallway and then coming up quickly with a plan he turned and walked right back into Hermione's room.

A few minutes later an angry redheaded mother stomped up the hallway and into the hospital room where she found an occupied bed.

Fred had curled up on the bed with Hermione and pretended to be asleep. Mrs. Weasley looked in on the couple and smiled happily. She walked over to them and pressed a light kiss to both their foreheads before she backed out of the room. Before she closed she whispered to them quietly.

"I love you both. Be happy."

**THE END**


End file.
